


Now or Never

by chaosfay



Series: Random Gifts Trades and One Shots [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith is dead, the Templars are in disarray, and Carver's sister has returned to her estate.  He's a Templar now, but some things never change, such as his feelings for Merrill.  He knows his sister will be leaving soon, and Merrill will likely disappear as well all things considered.  He may never see her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now or Never

The battle was over.  Meredith was done, gone, or something else, but it was over.  Carver’s career as a Templar was likely finished as well, though that was still up in the air.  

He had joined mostly out of spite, but only recently had he come to regret it.  Why did he have to fall in love with a mage?  The moment he met Merrill he was infatuated.  She was constantly on his mind, and talking to her resulted in things being awkward.  At least on his end.  She seemed not to notice.  The teasing and mockery he received from Isabela, his sister, and Varric just left him too angry.

Merrill was constantly in danger.  Her naivete in regards to human culture, and the way she carelessly put herself at risk always had him worried.  Sure, he joined the Templars to spite his sister, but he also joined to keep Merrill safe.  At least he hoped it had helped.

She was never forced into the Circle, not made Tranquil, and now was walking free.

After the battle he went to his sister’s estate.  There was nothing he could do in the Gallows that the other Templars couldn’t do, and Knight Captain Cullen didn’t try to force him to stay.  No, it was time to see if everyone was alright.  Merrill had fought well; the nickname Daisy may suit her most of the time, but she had thorns. 

Not bothering to knock he entered the estate and found all his sisters companions there.  They had pulled in some chairs to sit at the fireplace.  Without Anders to heal them they had to resort to his sister doing her best.  She had never been as great a healer as Anders, but she kept everyone alive. 

Clearing his throat, “is there anything I can do?”

All heads turned to look at him, some with not-too-friendly expressions.

“You’re alive!”  Merrill jumped up and ran over to him, hugging him as best she could through is armor.  

Being gentle as he could he held her close, something he’d been wanting to do for years.  Looking up he saw everyone beginning to relax.  “None of the other Templars have made any move or suggestion to come after you.  I recommend you leave, though, because they may change their minds.”

“After that display?  Unlikely they’ll make the effort to come anywhere near us.  If we can beat a madwoman like that, we can certainly take out a few Templars.”  Isabela sat back in her seat, stretching, and sounded more confident than she ought to.

“She was one Templar.  If the rest decide to fight you, they can eliminate the mana and nullify your ability to cast magic.”  He looked directly at his sister, concern on his face.

“For once I am in agreement.  We leave as soon as possible.  Nursing our wounds seems a wiser choice before making a run for it.”  His sister nodded, her expression soft, though it may be due to the exhaustion.

“I think I’m fine.  My cuts and bruises are mostly gone.  Carver, do you want to sit in the library?  You look tired.”  Merrill looked up at him, a smile on her face.

“Uh, yes, that sounds…nice.”  He let her lead the way, ignoring the whistling and teasing Isabela and Varric threw his way.  He closed the door behind them and joined Merrill on the sofa by the fire.  “I’m glad you’re alive.  I was worried about you.”

“Oh?  I was worried.  Your sister is very good at keeping everyone safe.  She told me to stay far away, so I did.  It was a good idea.”  She sounded as happy as usual, not to mention calm.

“Um, yes, it was.”

“Are you alright?  Joining Hawke must have been difficult.  You don’t like her very much, but you defended her.”  She turned to look at him.  “Thank you.”

Carver smiled, “I was more concerned about you.”  He took her hand in his, wishing he wasn’t wearing so much armor.  “She can take care of herself, but you-”

“Always seem to get in trouble.  Varric told me it’s very expensive keeping me safe.  I don’t see why.  I just like going for walks at night.”

Carver didn’t want to ruin the moment pointing out why it wasn’t a good idea to walk around Kirkwall at night.  He had paid off the guards and a few Templars to keep Merrill safe.  He was lucky Meredith and Cullen hadn’t found out about it.  “You’re worth every copper and silver coin.”

She kissed him on the cheek, her lips soft.  “Thank you.”

He could hardly find the words, feeling suddenly shy.  “Uh, yeah, um, you’re welcomed.” 

“Did I do something wrong?  Oh, Creators, I always seem to do that.”  She mad to get up, but Carver tightened his grip. 

“You…you didn’t do anything wrong.  I just…” He didn’t know what to say, suddenly feeling very hot, and lost.

“Do I embarrass you?  No one else talks like this around me.”  She sighed, sinking back into the couch, pulling her hand from his.

“May I kiss you?”  He asked her quickly, not sure if she understand what he said.

“Yes.  I would like that.”  She touched his face, turning it to look at her.  “I would like that very much.”

As gentle as he could be, Carver pulled her towards him, but Merrill was quick and drew him closer.  Her lips were on his, soft as flower petals, but she didn’t pull away from him.  Instead she teases his lips with her tongue.  Carver sighed, moaning softly as the kiss deepened.  Her hands were in his hair, and he wished he could feel hers. 

Then she separated from his softly, gently, “I always wanted to do that.”  Her lips brushed against his as she spoke.

“Me, too.”  He leaned back enough to look into her eyes, seeing mutual relief and affection.  “I’ve always loved you, but I wasn’t sure if you, I mean, I know elves and humans don’t-”

She leaned back further, her hands cupping his face.  “My Keeper told me why elves and humans shouldn’t be together.”  She didn’t look away, her expression soft.  “I don’t care now.  I care about you, though, very much.  Will you be coming with us, when we leave?”

“I…I don’t know if I can.  I’m a Templar now.”

“You can keep us safe.  I’m the Keeper of the alienage now, and we’re all leaving.  If you come with us we’ll be safer.  You can help.”

“I need lyrium.  Without it things will go bad for me.”

“We can get some.  Varric knows people, and so does Hawke.”

Nodding, hardly believing what he was choosing to do.  “Alright.  I’ll join you.”

“It’s about time you two kissed.”  Isabela stood in the now open doorway.  “I suggest you lose the Templar armor though.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the way these two interact in DA2, and with the writing prompt I received on tumblr I decided to go with what I have in my head.


End file.
